Currently, many different types of products are susceptible to temperature changes. The temperature changes may either damage, compromise, or destroy the products. For example, food products may become spoiled or dangerous if subjected to temperatures above a certain level. Typically, these products may be subjected to temperature changes after manufacture such as during transport or storage. As such, a manufacturer may have no method for checking the product to determine if the product has been compromised. Further, a consumer using the product has no method for determining if the product has been comprised except for trying or using the product. However, blindly using the product may be dangerous to the consumer or could damage equipment used by the consumer.
For example, printer and copier products, such as toner/replenisher materials, are sensitive to high temperature extremes. Toner, in particular, can block or fuse together when subjected to these high temperatures. In such a case, the fused or blocked toner may cause machine operation problems. However, the compromised toner is not readily apparent until a problem with print quality occurs.
Accordingly, it is desirable to determine whether a product has been subjected to a compromising temperature without having to try the product.